Wizards and Timelords
by SeriouslySane
Summary: Based in the Chamber of Secrets, and a new teacher is teaching a new subject this year. Also to come, new student crashes into the scene...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay, I wrote this story a little while ago and now looking back over the plot I think it's not that bad. I've written quite a lot of it actually, and I'm thinking about _****_continuing with it. Problem is, you get to that stage sometimes where you can't sit down to something unless you know it's worth it. Now I've got lots of chapters to come, but for now I just want to know from you people if you like it, because then I can get on with writing for you lot. So please, if you like this chapters and chapters to come, review so I know and then I'll continue. If you think it's utter rubbish, just say, because then I won't bother. So just read the story, and I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

As the students of Hogwarts settled down in the Great Hall, some of them had noticed that an extra chair had been put out along the teacher's table at the front, and the table had been lengthened. The sea of black sat down at the tables, and a murmur of mutterings began all across the houses- it seemed apparent that everyone had noticed. It was now obvious why extra books had been added to the list that the students always received- the two physics books had been a subject of confusion before, and only the muggle-borns or those who had grown up from a muggle school were quite aware what the lessons were about. They seemed to be about almost no magic whatsoever, and the author was not of anyone known in the wizard world. Those who had read the books had acquired knowledge about science and even some maths, but not of spells and magical beasts.

The seat remained empty throughout the sorting, and once each new little black hat had bobbed to a place on one of the four tables, and Professor McGonagall had carried away a certain battered hat and stool away, most students were thoroughly mystified. Hermione Granger had already started a anxious whispered conversation with a new student Ginny Weasley, though unlike all other conversations in the hall, hers contained more worry about her friends than the new teacher, perhaps because they had not yet turned up for the feast.

Once the new students had settled down at the tables, Professor Dumbledore stood up, automatically expecting silence. The students obliged, albeit slightly slower than they would have normally. Dumbledore smiled knowingly at the confusion and the suspense echoed around the hall.

"Welcome to new students, welcome back to old. Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts, a place where we dish out brooms for all that cotton wool you've collected during the holidays. I've got a few things to say to you, and I better be quick before you all resort to eating the tables." He tittered slightly at his own joke, though his audience was too curious to pay much attention. Thus he continued. "First I welcome to our ranks the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart, who has rather kindly accepted to teach with us his skills." There was a rather large applause, a great percentage girls looking to be almost swooning as Lockhart smiled an award-winning smile. It was amazing how many perfectly straight teeth Lockhart could fit into the smile, and the celebrity waved extravagantly at his fans. "And also a guest to the wizarding world has come to teach a new lesson that I have added for extra knowledge about the world. Doctor Smith will be teaching Physics this year."

As if waiting for the words, a door opened at the side of the room to reveal a skinny, smiling man in a pinstriped suit and brown jacket, his hands deep in his pockets and red converse peeking out from under his trousers. All heads turned towards him, expressions a mixture of curiosity and surprise. Messy, spiky hair stood tall on the man's head in brown and the man's smile had turned from simply a mouth with turned up corners to a full out grin.

"Now that wasn't the welcome I was expecting." He remarked, one eye brow flying up his forehead. He looked around at the sea of faces glimmering in the light of the thousands of candles above them. He waved slightly and a couple of people on the front row closed their mouths.

"Welcome Doctor." Dumbledore's voice interrupted the silence and heads turned again towards him. A few were whispering to their friends, confused at why Dumbledore had simply called him 'Doctor'. Doctor Smith simply nodded at Dumbledore, and made his way towards his empty seat. He sat down and put his elbows on the table, his head in his hands and looking towards Dumbledore, ready to listen to what he was to say. Many of the students had now recovered from the shock and were whispering with their class mates, occasionally glancing at Doctor Smith. He seemed undisturbed at being the point of interest, and was staring curiously up at the floating candles and, furthermore the fantastic ceiling above, which was dark and glistening with stars.

"Before you actually do start eating the tables," The chatting stopped and heads turned once more to Dumbledore. "I'll finish, I think that is everything necessary talking about. Tuck in!" And with that the golden plates and goblets filled with food and drink, and the Hall was suddenly filled with clinking and clattering of various cutleries as students began to grab things to eat. Doctor Smith was picking up things and staring at them with fascination, wondering how they had managed to make the food appear in such a fashion. A certain girl on the Gryffindor table was watching him carefully, and then elbowed her younger friend next to her.

"Ginny!" She said, as the other girl rubbed her arm with a hurt expression. "The boys haven't turned up yet! Where could they be?"

"Calm down Hermione." A redheaded boy leaned towards her with a grinning face. The identical twin next to him was also smiling. "I've heard they took the car."

"The car?!" Hermione yelped in shock, staring at the boy with wide eyes. "You mean…the flying car?"

"What else would I mean? I say good on them, ain't that right George?" He turned to his twin.

"Hell yeah. Fred! How come we never thought of that?"

"Because you would have got yourself killed!" Hermione cried, shoving George's shoulder.

"By our mother probably." Ginny piped up. The twins grinned at her.

"Oh God, I hope they're alright."

"'Mione, you worry too much. You've got an amazing feast in front of you, why aren't you stuffing your gob?" All those listening laughed whilst Hermione gave Fred a stern look. She sighed, put off her food from worry. Ginny sensed her discomfort and tried to change the subject to distract her.

"So what do you think of this new teacher then?" She asked, motioning towards Doctor Smith.

"I hope he's good." Hermione murmured. "I did Physics in Primary School. I would like to do it again.

"I wonder if he's a muggle…"

"He can't be. If muggles look at this place, all they would see is ruins, but he seems to be able to see it perfectly well." This was evident, from the fact Smith was looking around himself quite curiously, observing the candles and pointing a strange contraption that they couldn't quite see at the ceiling. "Honestly, have you ever read a page of Hogwarts: A History?"

"I don't need to; I've got you who read it for me."

Conversation was scarce from then on and Hermione spent a lot of the time staring at Smith. She found strange that, unlike every other teacher, Smith wasn't in robes, but instead a suit. He obviously wasn't used to being in the vicinity of so much magic, and he looked almost worried at the fact that he didn't know so much about this place. She sighed and looked back down at her plate, picking at now bits of pudding that lay there. She glanced up again and noticed that both Snape and McGonagall were missing, and that Dumbledore was now leaving, with a strange look of disappointment on his face. "I wonder where they're going…" She muttered to herself softly.

"What?" Ginny turned her head towards Hermione, a questioning look upon her face.

"I just noticed that some of the teachers were gone. I wonder if it's something to do with Harry and Ron…"

"Hmm…maybe."

"What's up with you? Usually when I mention Harry you immediately start going on about him!"

Ginny blushed and suddenly became very interested with what was on her plate, which happened to be at the time strawberry cheesecake. "No I don't…" She said, embarrassed. "I've just got stuff on my mind." Hermione smiled and remained silent.

The Doctor had also noticed that some of the teachers had left, though he didn't say anything and continued to eat his treacle tart. He had to admit, everything had been very weird since he landed 4 weeks ago. The TARDIS had gone out control, and once it landed it refused to budge. Albus later explained that this was because of the amount of magic in the air and the electronics had gone haywire- he said it happened to all electric gadgets that reached the general vicinity of Hogwarts. And so, until he could get the TARDIS fixed, he would have to stay here, and luckily Albus kindly offered him a place a teacher. He explained that somehow because the Doctor was a Timelord, he had slight magical blood in his veins. He had given the Doctor a wand and a few books and he set about learning a bit magic. Luckily, as usual, the Doctor was quite a natural.

But even after all this complicated explaining; he was still not used to strange surroundings that he had found himself into. Everything around him looked wrong, not unlike it does when he was with Jack, though not as much so, so he spent a lot of time in the TARDIS, fixing up the old girl. It brought him down to think that his spaceship had so many injuries, and so he also was there to, well, make her feel better.

He knew many of the students in the Hall were staring at him, but he simply ignored them. He was quite used to being stared at, so let them stare, one of the greatest things about humans were their curiosity anyway. He had been told that the four tables each represented four houses, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin apparently. All very interesting, but the Doctor thought it was really separating the school, from what he gathered from the guarded looks the students sometimes sent each other. He had been getting some very threatening and almost loathing looks from the Slytherin bunch which he couldn't quite figure out, though then again, he was wearing rather different clothing to everyone else. Albus had suggested for him to wear robes but he had refused, being too much in love with his beautiful suit and jacket.

He looked down the table at the other teachers. From the beginning he couldn't help but be amused by the way Professor Lockhart acted. According to Albus he was apparently some kind of celebrity in the wizarding world, and he certainly acted like it. He seemed to be trying to gain a bit of attention back from the Doctor, and was showing off to some 4th year girls at the front of the Hall by smiling and simpering, waving in a sort of sickly way. From the way he acted the Doctor could tell Lockhart thought himself better than the rest of the staff, and every now and then he would say a remark like "Severus, I have to tell you about the fantastically advanced potions I have invented!" or "I heard you'll be teaching Mandrakes this year! Did you know, I could take care of a Mandrake with my hands tied behind my back!" much to the annoyance of the other teachers.

The Doctor's eyes moved to Severus Snape. He had finally returned as had Minerva and Albus, and had now continued his meal. He looked to be a man with quite an unpleasant character, and was now looking at Lockhart with severe hatred and every now and then jealousy flashed in the man's black eyes. The Doctor raised his eye brows, slightly surprised. Then again, it was only natural for someone to be jealous of quite a famous celebrity.

By now, most people had finished, and were chatting with their friends and classmates. Many were stretching and yawning, evidently tired after the large feast. Albus suddenly stood up, and the Doctor directed his attention to the old, tall man. He waved his hands and the last morsels of food faded away from each student's plate, leaving them spotless. Albus congratulated them all for eating such a large feast before dismissing them for bed. The students began to file out and the teachers were standing up and leaving for bed. The Doctor said his 'Goodnights' and made his way back to the TARDIS.

Hermione watched Doctor Smith go before standing up and leaving herself. A majority of the mass had left and she walked up the well-trodden route to the Gryffindor tower, thinking. She had almost reached the top when she spotted Harry and Ron outside the secret entrance to the common room looking nervous. They turned as she dashed towards them, their facial expression turning to relief.

"_There _you are! Where have you _been_?" She was half angry, half relieved that they were here and alright. "The most _ridiculous_ rumours- someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying _car._" They looked nervous.

"Well, we haven't been expelled." Harry assured her. Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"You're not telling me you _did _fly here?" Hermione said severely, angry that they'd put themselves so much in danger. She began to start to tell them off, but Ron cut across her.

"Skip the lecture," He sighed, looking as though he had had enough of lectures and was thoroughly tired. Serves them right, the amount of worry she had been through. "And tell us the new password."

"It's 'wattlebird'," She muttered angrily, "but that's not the point-"

She was going to go on at them for worrying her so, but the portrait door swung open and clapping ensued. She sighed. She should have expected this really. She gave up and left the boys being praised and walked up to her dormitory. When she reached it, she realised she was alone- they were all downstairs, praising those irritating boys. She sat on her bed and reached out for one of the Physics books Doctor Smith had set. Though she found it rather fascinating, she couldn't concentrate properly. Noise was coming from downstairs and anyway, her mind was on other things.

She changed into her pyjamas and settled onto her bed. Who was Smith? There had been many reports about how Lockhart was becoming DADA teacher, but nothing about Smith. He obviously looked unsure about his surroundings, like he wasn't used to it, though he definitely wasn't a muggle. And why had Dumbledore suddenly appointed him as a teacher? That had never happened before. It was all very strange…she had a nagging feeling there was something wrong about Smith. Something not quite right. And this worried her- especially after what happened with Quirrill. What if Smith was connected to You-Know-Who?

She turned over. But that couldn't be right. After all the business with Lord Voldemort Dumbledore would be extra careful about whom he appointed teacher, surely? She couldn't get these thoughts off her mind, and slowly she fell into a confused, fitful sleep.

The next morning was, to say the least, quite eventful, and it certainly took Hermione's mind off things. She was still annoyed at the boys for worrying her so; when they finally turned up to breakfast her 'Morning' was far from friendly. She was reading the Physics book again and now she was getting into it she had to say, it was fascinating. How come they didn't normally learn stuff like this? All the spells and enchantments were useful and interesting, but this was how the world went round and why, how every little thing happened and what is going on that is more than meets the naked eye. She was sat next to Neville Longbottom, who was cheerful as usual and was still impressed about what Harry and Ron did last night.

She glanced up and noticed Doctor Smith had sat down. Harry was looking in the same direction. "Who's that?" He murmured, gesturing towards Smith. "I thought Lockhart was teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"He is." Hermione said, much to Harry's disappointment. "He's the new Physics teacher, Doctor Smith."

"Physics? Isn't that a muggle subject?"

Hermione raised an eye brow. "Physics is great; I don't see why Hogwarts don't teach it. You should trying reading the books he set us."

"No thank you. Everything you find fascinating never seems too, well, live up to expectations." Both of Hermione's eye brows shot up but she said nothing more. "I hope he's a good teacher though." She nodded, biting her lip, and returned to her book.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so the cliffhanger isn't great or...in fact, none exsistant, but ah well. Anyway, more chapters to come, but for now, review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: SECOND CHAPTER!! So far I've been getting some pretty great reviews, though only two so far so not as...great...so keep reviewing! It would be a great help! I hope you enjoy this chapter..._**

* * *

Chapter 2- Mandrakes and Madness

After a couple of hours sleep, the Doctor felt as fit as a fiddle. He only wished he could say the same thing about the TARDIS. She seemed to be worse of than she had been before. He reached for some toast and buttered it, before spreading a generous helping of jam onto it. He glanced round at the students. They were all chatting normally, used to the magic around them. The Doctor found that amazing. He was still nervous around all the magical things that were around and had nearly jumped out of his skin when a portrait had said 'good morning' to him.

A squawk echoed up above and the Doctor looked up and, to his very much surprise, saw dozens of owls swooping down, with various letters and parcels. Albus had told him about the 'owl post' but it was still a surprise. He frowned. It was cruelty to owls really, but he didn't press the subject.

One particularly dead looking owl crashed into the Gryffindor table. The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise, but the owl looked merely unconscious. The boy who had received the letter looked rather more shocked at the colour than anything else. Suddenly the letter jumped up and, to the Doctor's astonishment, started shouting in a rather motherly like female voice. The roar of sound echoed around the Hall and everyone went silent, staring at the letter's strange explosion that shook the room. The boy who had received the letter had shrunk into his seat and had gone very red.

"…_STEALING THE CAR I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IS THEY'D EXPELLED YOU_…" As the shouting continued the Doctor realised this must have been the boy who was flying car to school that some of the teachers had been talking about. The boy looked like he would give anything to stop the letter (which the Doctor believed was from his Mother) from shouting and further embarrassing him. He was now so low in his chair you could barely see him.

"…_TO_ _BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED_…" At the sound of the second name, the boy sitting next to the main victim went red and looked down, trying to pretend he wasn't listening. This boy was evidently Harry.

"…_PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE AND WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."_ With that the voice ended, and the red envelope burst into flames. Both boys were bright red and looking down at their laps, looking stunned. Loads of people began to laugh and the Doctor smiled at the event, entertained by the strange happenings. Slowly the talking started once again, though there was various nudging and nodding in the boys' direction, and the odd tittering could still be heard. The Doctor continued to watch the boys, and he noticed that on the boy named Harry's forehead was a strange scar. The Doctor leaned forward, straining his eyes to see, but his view was blocked by Professor McGonagall handing out timetables. He leaned back into his seat and watched them get up and leave the Hall.

He looked down at his own timetable. He had Physics with 6th years first, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. That would be all right. He'd heard both classes were quite a lively bunch. He got up, said his 'farewells' to the other teachers, and headed for his first class.

Hermione's POV

We made our way down to the greenhouses quite calmly, considering what had just happened. Ron was still red and wasn't speaking, Harry not quite a red but seemed to have also lost his tongue. A cool September wind was picking up and was blowing leaves that had already fallen towards us. The Howler certainly had an effect on the boys and I was perfectly happy- served them right for making me so worried. So I forgave them, and was being rather nice to them, comforting them about the Howler, though I might as well have been talking to a brick wall the amount of response I got out of them.

As we got close to the greenhouses, we joined the rest of the class who were waiting for Professor Sprout. I rather like the little witch, as she was good natured and friendly, but right now she looked rather harassed. She was carrying a lot of bandages and when I looked over her shoulder I noticed the Whomping Willow in slings. I glanced at Harry and Ron, eyebrows raised, but they gave me a nonchalant look and shrugged. Ron was still angry at the tree for breaking his wand, and though Harry looked a little guilty he was still in denial of whether he had done harm to the tree or the tree had down harm to him.

Lockhart was standing next to Professor Sprout, and I smiled at him nervously. He beamed at me and said hello to us all. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to Doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…" I smiled happily, pleased at how brave he must be. He really was quite a legend…and very handsome. I blushed slightly at the thought.

"Greenhouse Tree today, chaps!" Called Professor Sprout. She looked a little irritated with Lockhart, though my heart leapt with interest when she announced we were going to such an exotic greenhouse that housed far more dangerous things than Greenhouse One. She opened the door and stepped in side, and we were suddenly confronted by a wave of scents. I stood on my tip toes and gazed inside. There certainly were some fantastic plants in there, and I noticed even though some looked quite deadly, Neville was also looking interested. I gestured for Ron and Harry to follow me to a good table, but Lockhart suddenly appeared out of no where and dragged Harry away. I didn't know who looked more disgruntled, Professor Sprout or Harry.

We were, apparently, potting Mandrakes today. My face glowed with excitement- I'd read about Mandrakes and had been looking forward to see them up close. Professor Sprout asked us questions (which I happened to know the answers to) and then we got started. Even after reading about it, I had to say, it was quite hard, but after a while I got the knack of it. Pity I couldn't say the same about Harry and Ron- their struggles looked so funny I had real trouble trying to disguise my snort as a cough.

At the beginning of the second half of the lesson, there was a knock at the Greenhouse door. Sprout went to answer it whilst I looked up curiously. Standing in the doorway was none other than Doctor Smith, and after a quick conversation, Sprout invited him inside.

"I see you're doing rather well with the Mandrakes!" Sprout beamed at them all, and I returned the smile. "Doctor Smith said he was interested in these plants and wants to have a look round, so just welcome him and answer his questions if he comes. As you were." Smith smiled at Sprout thankfully and started to look around the Greenhouse. He was particularly interested in the Mandrakes and soon was asking if he could have a go a potting them. Sprout obliged, and we all stopped what we were doing to watch the teacher have fun with plants.

The Doctor's pink ear muffs were snapped tight over his ears and he grinned, marvelling with joy at what he was about to do. Everyone was shuffling forward to get a better a look at what he was doing and he cracked his knuckles and pulled up his sleeves in anticipation. Slowly he grasped his fingers securely over the roots and pulled.

"Wow…" He said in amazement, though of course no one could here. The dirty brown baby screamed at the top of its lungs and the Doctor just stared in amazement. He pulled out his glasses and leaned forward, staring at the kicking monster in wonder. "That…is…terrific!" He shouted, trying to be heard over the scream (though, of course, failing). He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the being, discovered that they had actually originally come from Earth, which was weird, as he had never come across them.

Evidently he was leaning forward too far as the Mandrake, angry for being held so long, swung forward and bit the Doctor on the nose. His eyes widened and he tried to pull it off, but the Mandrake clung on persistently, its teeth digging into the skin on his nose. The class nearby were all shaking with silent laughter, and even Professor was giggling, though she had her thick, dirty gloves to her mouth to control herself. The Doctor finally managed to pull the Mandrake away and began to rub his nose as a thin trickle of blood slid to his hands. He frowned at the plant baby, and proceeded to stuff it into the pot (with more great difficulty, as the Mandrake was particularly fat and the pot was quite small). When he had at last managed to silence the Mandrake, albeit slightly rougher than he had intended to, he turned to face the class, smiling innocently. There was a muffled yowl from the pot and the Doctor whacked the pot, still looking at the class, who now had tears of laughter falling down their face and were almost unable to control themselves.

They removed the earmuffs and the Doctor started rambling on how amazing the plants were, as Sprout gave him some potion for his bloody nose. It healed instantly, though it was slightly red, and he asked if maybe he could come in one day to look at the Venomous Tentacula when he had some free time. Sprout said yes but insisted that she was there, from what she had seen about his skills in Herbology.

"Sir, haven't we got you next?" Piped up a red-headed boy the Doctor recognised as the boy with the shouting letter.

"You're Gryffindor aren't you?" The boy nodded. "Then yes, yes you have. And your name is?"

"Ronald Weasley." That rung a bell. He'd heard that surname this morning.

"Weasley, Weasley…oh yeah, I had your brothers this morning." Ronald looked disgruntled about being known because of his brother's. The Doctor smiled. "So, read the books?"

"Ummm…well…" Ron looked in denial.

"I have!" A bushy haired girl next to Ron suddenly realised that he was talking to the Doctor.

"This, is good. Now hurry up and run, you'll be late for class!"

"But you're teaching it sir!"

"Still, nothing like a bit of healthy running, get your adrenaline going!" He said, jogging on the spot. "See you in class!" He called, and he was off, dodging through the crowd with the excuse 'Sorry, excuse me, I'm aloud to push through, I'm a teacher!' He turned his head and saw Ron and the bushy-haired girl frozen in shock. He grinned.

Hermione turned to Ron, an eyebrow raised. "Crazy teacher…" Ron muttered, his mouth still slightly open from what had just happened. Hermione attempted a nervous grin and nodded, but they were suddenly distracted when Harry burst into the scene.

"Whoops, sorry, what did I miss?" He said, panting slightly from runny.

"One craaazy teacher." Ron replied, still looking in the direction Smith had just run in.

"I hope he good, we've got him now. Better than Lockhart. That man is getting on my nerves!" Hermione was in denial, but stopped herself before saying anything and smiled. Harry and Ron started to go on about Lockhart, and she found herself not quite listening to what they were saying. She walked quietly up with them, watching the autumn leaves dance along the floor and thought about the lesson to come. Physics. She couldn't wait to see how the rest of the class got on with that. Especially as they were with the Slytherins- Hermione gowned inwardly at the thought. Then again, Smith seemed like a good-natured teacher, perhaps slightly eccentric. She smiled. Her head snapped up when Harry mentioned her name.

"Wha…?" She murmured, looking up.

"Hurry up 'Mione, we're gunna be late!" Not wanting to be late to the first lesson, Hermione picked up her pace, dashing forward. They reached the classroom on the bell, and though most of the good seats were taken, they managed to get three seats in the second row. Smith appeared at the top of some stairs, and suddenly whistled loudly with his two fore-fingers, making many people jump.

"Now I've spent practically all summer learning _that._" He said proudly, looking down at his hands in amazement, as if shocked that he had produced the noise. He looked up again. "Okay dokey then! Physics. Physics. Phyyysics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, are you getting this down? Guuurd." He turned round and wrote his name on the board. Many people were looking at each other in shock, and Hermione noticed Malfoy raising his eyebrows to Crabbe sarcastically and rolling his eyes. Smith finished and turned. "Right, first things first, I'm Doctor Smith, none of this Professor malarkey, Doctor. In fact, I'm not actually a proper medical student so why I bare that title is deep confusion really…but ANYWAY! A time and place yes?" he smiled and clicked his teeth. The students were smiling nervously and looking at each other with questioning looks on their faces. "Okay, though I've called this subject 'Physics' we might actually do a whole range of stuff. A bit of Science here, a bit of Maths there, even a bit of English if you're lucky! Now you don't learn that everyday, do you, eh, eh?" No one responded, and he moved on. "So, yes, but first we will be doing Physics. Because though all of you wizarding people may think you're too good for it, or whatever your reasons are for not learning it, you're wrong and thus I'm teaching it to you! Are we clear?" There were some nods and a rather muttered 'yes'. Smith raised an eyebrow. "I said are we clear?" This time the yes was rather more enthusiastic than before, perhaps because they were getting rather used to the way of teaching. Hermione smiled happily. He really was a nice guy, if a bit 'crazy', as Ron had put it, and she was interested in learning so many muggle subjects. Smith continued his odd ramble and concluded that they were going to see the effects of falling.

"Okay, we need a good levitation charm! I would do it but I need you to practice your charms, don't I? It's nothing to do with me not having a clue or anything…heh heh…changing the subject, any volunteers?" He rolled his r at the end of the sentence and looked around the class. Hermione nervously offered herself. Smith saw the hand and waved her to the front, giving her 10 points for Gryffindor for volunteering. He asked her to raise a large model of a droplet into the air and she obliged, making it hover about 10 feet off the ground.

"Good, good…very good actually!" He praised, and he pulled out his wand and what looked to be a warped version of a screwdriver. "Now, I've worked out something with this, let me show you." He pointed the screwdriver contraption at the wand making it fizzle slightly. He then took his wand and waved it through the air. A spurt of rainbow coloured smoke whizzed out the end of the wand and hovered in the air below the droplet. "Right, on my word…what's your name?"

"Hermione sir."

"Right, on my word Hermione drop the droplet, but before you do so, I'll explain what will happen. The droplet, because of its shape, is fairly streamlined, and today we will be looking vortices." He told Hermione to drop and as she did so, he slowed the effects down with another swish of his wand. As the droplet fell, the coloured smoke wisped round the edges of the droplet in little swirls, rather similar to miniature whirlwinds. The class watched in fascination as the rainbow coloured smoke danced swirling patterns in the air, and Doctor Smith continued to explain how it work and how the object fell. After a full explanation, the students were up on their feet and trying it themselves, and soon the classroom was filled with coloured smoke which, surprisingly, had a slight scent of bananas.

Hermione, Ron and Harry left the lesson quite satisfied. The lesson had been, to say the least, entertaining, and they all agreed that Smith made Physics much more interesting that it might have been. They walked to Lunch discussing Smith, as he certainly was a teacher like no other.

"I still think he's crazy." Ron insisted. Hermione giggled, though she agreed with him, even though she had sensed a definite air of genius about him. It was like he knew so much more than he put about, and underneath the eccentric-ness he was a lot more serious than he seemed. Well…she'll dwell on that later. Harry and Ron had already moved on from the subject. As they discussed what they had this afternoon (DADA), Hermione continued to read her Physics book, propped up against her goblet as she tucked into an egg sandwich. When the other two had finished lunch, Hermione dragged herself to her feet, shoved her book into her bulging bag, and followed them to a nearby court yard.

The boys talked endless Quidditch and Hermione, not bothering to get the book about again, leaned back on a wall, ripping up various leaves that lay in piles beside her in her boredom. Considering the fact they were, as she believed, in Scotland, it was quite a beautiful Autumnal day, with the dappled sun that crept through the trees danced before her eyes as a gentle breeze whistled through the leaves.

She turned and noticed Harry talking to a small first year with a camera. He was evidently getting a bit frustrated about the first year's persistence to get a picture and, from what she could hear, to get it signed. She watched as Malfoy stepped up and started jeering, all this time Harry going into shades of red that no one had even discovered yet. Well, better go help him, she thought, sighing and standing steadily to her feet.

The Doctor left Lunch and slowly walked towards the place of which he had left the TARDIS. It was within, in fact, his classroom, in the back room which teachers generally called their office. On the way he picked up some books that he had been planning to mark, and his eyes widened slightly at the size of the pile. Considering the fact there wasn't many people in this school, it was rather a lot to be getting on with. He carried them into the TARDIS and sat down on the Captain's chair, foot up on the great machine, glasses on. From what he could tell from the books, most people had either done little Physics or none at all, though there were certain people that stood out to him. He had given these books to the students, and had spent ages having fun with his wand on them, and now each book shone in bright neon of every colour, with funky lettering in the corner stating each student's name, year and house and a little moving picture of the student in the opposite corner. He had actually learnt a quick and easy spell he'd found in a teacher manual, where you tap each page with whilst reading the pages and it will mark it for you. He found this very useful, as it automatically marked it how he would mark it, and he then ordered each classes' books so that those with the most correct were at the top for house points.

He then proceeded to carrying the books out and placing them on his desk, before returning to his ship and attempting to doctor it. He pulled up part of the metal mesh on the floor and lowered himself down, having a look at some of the mechanics as he crawled through the machine.

After several minutes fixing underneath, the Doctor crawled back out. He was just playing with some of the levers for a moment when a beeping noise suddenly began over near the screen. He ran to see the source of the beeping when a series of words flashed onto the screen.

_Object spotted coming into the vicinity if the area. Reading, reading._

It repeated the message several times, before unexpectedly dying, and the TARDIS resumed its original status of ill and half dead.

"What was all that about then?" The Doctor asked, pulling levers and pressing buttons. The message did not return, and though he continued to insert fingers into spinning mechanisms and pulling some elastic knobs, the TARDIS remained monotone, and refused to do anything more.

A bell sounded and the Doctor jumped- but it was only the sound outside signalling the end of Lunch. He paused, thinking over possible things to do, but settled on acting normally and simply looking around to see if anything was odd. The TARDIS had been wrong before, and the chances are, because she was currently out-of-order, she had got confused. He sighed and pushed open the TARDIS door and walked with his hands in his pockets across the office and to his classroom. He could hear the students in his next class rustling outside and, after a quick glance towards the TARDIS, continued to let them in.

After another lesson of Physics, the Doctor had decided that the TARDIS had, for once, got it wrong. Nothing remotely odd had happened. Though he was fairly certain on this, he whipped out his sonic screwdriver anyway. To his much surprise, it seemed to pick up something.

"Uh oh, this can't be good…" He muttered as he followed the screwdriver's signals out of his classroom and down the corridor. He was so keen on following the screwdriver; he didn't notice a bushy haired girl until he crashed into her. "Oh, sorry…" He apologized, looking from the screwdriver to the girl anxiously. The girl steadied herself and looked up at the teacher.

"It's alright, sir." The girl said, rubbing her head. "Just a bit of a bump."

"You are…" He recognised her from one of the little student pictures on the front of a book. It had been one of the ones who had got a majority, if not all of them right. "…Hermione Granger, am I right?" She nodded. "Yes, you did very well in the Physics lesson." She blushed and the Doctor heard a muffled 'Thanks'. He smiled. "Aaaanyway, have you noticed anything odd round here?"

"Apart from the walking suits of armour and the moving staircases? Nope, nothing odd." The Doctor laughed, but his screwdriver suddenly started beeping again and he leapt to attention. It seemed the beeping was getting faster towards the walls. He leant forward when suddenly he head a hushed whisper. He pressed his ear to the cold bricks. "Sir, are you all right?"

"Shush shush listen!" He froze, ear against wall. There it was, just a whisper, but getting loader:

"_Kill, rip, tear…kill, rip, tear…"_ Now that was odd. It sounded blood curdling and terrifying, and with a jolt the Doctor realised it was another language, and the reason it was so quiet was because the TARDIS was having trouble working properly. If that was so, that would mean its closer…much closer…

* * *

**_A/N: See? My cliffhangers do gradually get better! I mean, sure, it's a little cheesy, but you can't have everything...so, I hope you liked it. If you did, review! If you didn't...review anyway! I need to know what you think! Because then I can continue, which is always awesome =) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Chapter 3! Okay, I've decided that I am going to continue with this story, as I'm rather pleased with the reviews I've been getting. I'm going to really have to find my plot notebook of DOOM though, because that has everything in it.  
Okay, I'm sorry for the random changing of the character's points of views. I don't know why I do it. I guess I just think some of the characters are being left out =3 so the inter-changing views are continuing I'm afraid. Sorry about that and all but at least now you can see the story from different eyes. Anyway, so enjoy the chapter =)_**

* * *

Hermione watched him go with a frown on her face. It was quite a strange interview with her teacher, and considering she couldn't actually hear anything, she was thoroughly bemused. She suddenly jumped with shock when the bell rung, and ran off to the common room to tell Ron and Harry. She had only got separated from them because she just had Ancient Runes, and she couldn't quite believe that there was such a small amount of people in the corridors. It was uncanny and made her nervous, so she quickened her step and ran on, until she finally reached the crowded staircases up to the Gryffindor common room.

She told the others about what had happened and though Harry believed her, Ron just thought Smith, who now wants to be called 'the Doctor' was being mad. Now she had retold the story, she almost agreed with him - it did sound rather unbelievable. And so the subject was changed, even though Ginny, who was sitting near to them, was looking rather nervous, and suddenly got up saying she was 'going to the library'. Hermione, Harry and Ron instead discussed their plans for the weekend.

The next couple of days went by quite uneventful, if you didn't count the occasional upsets with Ron's wand. In fact, by Friday, Hermione had almost forgotten about the incident with Doctor Smith because of one thing or the other. They were all looking forward to the weekend for a bit of a break, but the week wasn't quite over yet. They had Physics last thing on Friday, and because it was last thing, the 'Doctor' decided to do something special.

"I thought, as a treat, we might do a bit of chemistry today, which has, may I say, some relevance to Physics so I'm not going completely off track." He assured them, grinning. "This means we will be doing a bit of experimentation, so if you could move the tables as I instruct you…" They put the tables up against the walls and everyone stood in the middle. Hermione was quite excited, and was already pleased because she had earned 20 points for Gryffindor from the stuff they did in the books.

"Chemistry is very similar to Potions," Doctor Smith told them when they were ready. Hermione heard some people groan, including Neville - Potions was never their strong point. "But a lot less complicated. I just want to tell you that everything we are about to do is nothing magical, but simply what happens when you do this sort of stuff. There is no tricky little spells, no intricate whatever blood that we're adding, this is what happens if two ordinary things that you'll find in the household coincide with each other. It's just pure science, which is, in a way, a bit of magic in itself. Got that?" The class nodded. "Right, we're going to start with something easy first. Hands up if you ever cooked chips before!" A couple of hands went up. "Okay, I want you all to take some goggles from over there and then stand back a couple of metres away." The class did as told and there was a mad rush to grab the best goggles. Hermione waited patiently and Harry handed some goggles to her. The students stood at the back nervously as Doctor Smith took his own goggles and pointed the screwdriver that was beeping earlier at a tray of oily chips he had put in front of him. Flames flew up instantly.

"Does anyone know what is going to happen when I spray water at the fire?" Hermione's hand shot up. "Good. Don't tell anyone, it's a surprise." He waved his wand and muttered "_Aguamenti." _A jet of water was produced out of the end of Doctor Smith's wand, but as soon as it reached the chip pan fire, a huge fireball ignited into the air letting off a great deal of heat and light. The class jumped back in surprise, their eyes widening. Even Hermione, who knew already what was going to happen, took a step back. After a second of shock, the students recovered and began whistling and clapping. Doctor Smith took a step forward and bowed.

"Do it again sir!" called Seamus, and the Doctor grinned but shook his head.

"Now that is why you don't put water on a chip pan fire! We will do more on this next lesson! Class dismissed!" Everyone jumped up and packed their books away into their bags and the excited bubble of chatter exited the classroom, all talking about what they had just seen. It certainly was a pretty great end to the week, and as they made their way back to the common room, everyone was feeling contented about Doctor Smith being their teacher. Although a little mad, he was a great tutor and it was a group agreement that they were all looking forward to next lesson.

Ron, Hermione and Harry had originally hoped to spend their Saturday sleeping in, and then wandering over to Hagrid's. This idea was flawed when Harry was dragged off to Quidditch at goodness knows what hour, leaving Hermione and Ron to wait for him. Ron hurried off to watch Harry play, whilst Hermione, who disliked Quidditch and found it rather dull, went down to the Hall for some breakfast. After finishing a bit of toast, she wandered over to the library and started on her Transfiguration essay. Professor McGonagall had wanted a 4 foot long essay about turning beetles into buttons, and Hermione got down to work.

After around two hours (and a half), Hermione had finished the essay and went to see how Harry and Ron were doing. She found Ron just about to go on to the pitch, and she spotted Harry with the Gryffindor team arguing with several people in green, who Hermione guessed to be the Slytherins. They hurried forward, Ron demanding why they weren't playing.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked, gesturing to Malfoy with much dislike. Malfoy smirked at him and told him he was the seeker, and showed them the brooms they were holding. On Hermione's personal view, they looked flashy but nothing really special, but Ron gasped, open mouthed. Malfoy started showing off, flanked by the Slytherins, and the Gryffindor team's faces showed nothing but pure loathing.

"I least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione retorted, raising an eyebrow at Malfoy's bad jokes. "They got in on pure talent." She was smug when Malfoy looked disgruntled.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy Mudblood," Hermione wasn't sure what Malfoy had meant by that, but evidently it was bad, from the fact everyone looked outraged. Fred and George almost jumped on him, Alicia cried out in shock and Flint had to do all he could to protect Malfoy. Ron suddenly pointed his wand at Malfoy's face and shouted a curse, but something went terribly wrong, when Ron was flung backwards with a load bang. He sat up with a sickly expression and threw up, but of instead of the usual sick out came three fat slugs. The Slytherins exploded with laughter.

"What on Earth?" Everyone spun around to see Doctor Smith striding towards them looking very angry. They parted to let him past and Smith ran over to Ron and knelt down in front of him. Ron gasped in surprise and out came another three slugs. "Who cursed you?" He asked, glaring at everyone.

"He cursed himself sir." Malfoy cut across, smirking. "He was cursing me, but his stupid wand cursed himself instead." All the Slytherins snorted, but got a glare from Smith, and were quiet.

"Hermione, give me a hand." She nodded and obliged. "Ronald…actually Ronald, do you like being called Ron?" He nodded. "Okay Ron, if you feel like retching, just let it out. Better out than in ain't that right? You." The Doctor pointed at the other boy, who he recognized but couldn't remember the name. "Who are you?"

"Harry sir." He looked distinctly surprised that the Doctor didn't know of him.

"Where's the nearest place to go?"

"Hagrid's. His house is down there." He pointed at the hut that stood at the edge of the forest.

"Right. Isn't Hagrid the tall one? Rubeus Hagrid…" Understatement of the century - tall? He was flipping enormous!

"Yep, that's him."

"Good, come on then." The Doctor lifted the belching boy and half supported him half dragged him down to the gamekeeper's cabin. He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, why do I always bump into you in situations like this?" She grinned, an amused sparkle in her eyes.

"I guess I'm good at being in strange situations!" The Doctor laughed.

"I know how you feel there." He said, winking, and continued down to the hut. They reached the door and Harry knocked loudly, whilst the Doctor stared at the large pumpkins that sat to the right. Hagrid reached the door looking quite grumpy, but he softened when he saw who it was. He welcomed them inside.

"Hello there, Doctor Smith!" He greeted him and the Doctor smiled. Hagrid turned to the three students. "I've bin wanderin' when yer three would come ter see me. I've missed ya!"

"Ron here had a little bit of a problem with a curse!" The Doctor said cheerfully, looking round at the cozy one-roomed cabin curiously. It was a nice little place, with a slobbering boarhound welcoming them as they came in. "Slugs keep coming out, and I haven't a clue what to do, so I was wondering if you did." They looked at him surprise. Hagrid shrugged and handed Ron a bucket. Hermione was the one who answered.

"I don't think there's much we can do but wait for them to come out." Harry nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well I hope you'll be alright Ron. Actually, I was on my way down to the Forbidden Forest anyway. Did you know there are some _fantastic _beasts in there? I heard there might be werewolves and giant spiders, and I just wanted to have a look." He grinned very boyishly, whilst they raised their eyebrows in shock. "So, ta-ta!" He said, and made his way out of the cabin. Once out he whipped his sonic screwdriver again. "Now, let's have some fun!" He whispered excitedly.

Hermione's POV

We left Hagrid's for Lunch, Harry and Ron finding out, to their horror, that they will be having their detentions this evening. I smiled inwardly - that got them for worrying me so. Then again, they had suffered from the howler, so I did my best to comfort them. I tucked into my shepherd's pie and we discussed what we would be doing that afternoon, though Harry and Ron were too disgruntled to talk much. They both complained about their detentions, and after lunch all they seemed to want to do is laze around in the common room. So I went off with Ginny and we walked through the grounds, chatting. Ginny seemed a little dreamy so I did most of the talking, whilst she listened.

"So," I said, linking arms with her. "Are you still interested in Harry?" Ginny's face went the same colour as her hair and she looked down.

"Yes…" She mumbled, clearly embarrassed. I sighed and we sat down on a beach next to the lake. She was picking up rocks and throwing them into the lake and I leant back.

"You know what you're problem is? You never speak to him. And at any rate, aren't you a bit young? Think about it when you're older. You're only 11, for Merlin's sake!" I said, elbowing her slightly. I got a muffled 'hmm…' but we didn't say any more about it. It was a sunny day and whilst Ginny threw rocks into the lake, I basked in the sunlight calmly, my eyes closed.

The afternoon passed rather quickly and before long it was getting dark. We picked ourselves up and began to walk back up to the castle. We reached the Hall and realized Harry and Ron had already left, so dinner was quite a quiet occasion. I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, high up and run magically. It was now 7:30pm. I said goodbye to Ginny and headed for the library. By the time I had finished my Ancient Runes essay it was getting late, and was just leaving as soon as the library closed. I met up with Harry in the common room and to my surprise he was shaking, his face a look of pure terror. I looked at him questioningly.

"That voice!" He said, his voice stuttering slightly.

"What voice?"

"I was in detention with Lockhart and I heard this voice, coming from behind the walls!" He breathed out slowly, looking around himself nervously. I gasped, realizing that it was exactly the same description as what Smith had said.

"What did it say?"

With his voice low, Harry told me exactly what he had heard.

"But Lockhart didn't seem to hear it…do you think he was lying? I don't know I'm tired…" He yawned loudly and stood up, beginning to go to bed.

"Harry?" He turned.

"Yes?"

"Could I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Harry looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah I guess. Why?"

"Oh, I just need to…get something. From the library." I lied. I had a feeling that Harry wouldn't appreciate what I was planning to do. Not that he could stop me. He dashed up to his room and brought down the Cloak.

"Give it back tomorrow. I'm going to bed." He yawned again and I watched him leave. I pulled the cloak over me and set off through the portrait door.

I could see my breath in clouds in front of me as I slowly walked down the long corridor. It was freezing, and I mentally cursed myself for not bringing a jumper. Each step I took seemed really loud, though it was only a soft muffle as my shoes brushed against the stone floor.

I could barely see anything so I pulled out my wand and held it under my cloak. "_Lumos!_" I whispered, and the tip of my wand glowed bright. I could now see where I was going, though it didn't help much as the light only spread to a couple of metres ahead of me, and because my eyes had adjusted to light I couldn't see much further than that. The portraits next to me were waking up and grumbling, but I ignored them. I suddenly realized what I was doing. I was Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake, I had been going on at the boys for breaking rules and here I was, stamping to pieces every rule in the book. What was I on?

I finally reached the place I was heading for. I slowly opened the large brass door, shuddering slightly when it creaked, and looked inside. It was empty. I crossed the classroom slowly, nervously looking around me as I went. I climbed the stairs at the end of the classroom and reached Doctor Smith's office. I knocked quietly. No answer. I knocked a little loader. Still no answer. "Doctor Smith?" I murmured, reaching to open the door. I paused, my hand half way towards the handle. What if he wasn't there? What if he was angry I was up? I gulped and bravely took the handle, turned and pushed.

Of all the things that I was expecting to be here, it wasn't what I saw before me. In Doctor Smith's office there was small desk and a book shelf, okay, that was what I was expecting. But it was what was next to the desk and book shelf that thoroughly shocked me. For there, standing tall _was a police box!_ Blue and with white lettering at the top, the box stood before me like a foreboding giant, except at the same time, it was almost welcoming me. The little white windows at the top were opaque and there was a sign upon the doors:

_Police Telephone _it read

_FREE for the use of PUBLIC_

_Advice and Assistance, Obtainable Immediately_

_Officer and Car, respond to all calls_

_PULL TO OPEN_

I stepped forward and, more out of curiosity than ever, reached to open the door.

* * *

**_A/N: YAY TARDIS! -fangirl squeal- Okay, as you may have realised, the plot line goes somewhat quicker than if simply the Golden Trio is working it out, but that obvious - the Doctor can work out a plot in one episode for goodness sake. But there are things to come that will confuse things greatly...please please PLEASE review =) I hope you enjoyed the chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Here's chapter 4. Here's where Hermione discovers half the plot way faster than she does in the books ;) I reckoned with the Doctor's help it sped it up quite a bit, though this is the last chapter where it's relatively straight forward and chapter 5 onwards are gonna be fairly confusing as a new amazing character is to introduced =D By the way, for anyone who was wondering, this story is based on the book rather than the film - in some cases, to the letter. I have to admit there are quotes from Harry Potter and the COS, but that's just me keeping as close to the books as possible because they are AWESOME. Anyway, so I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 4 - All a matter of realization…

The door, apparently, wouldn't budge. I stepped back and thought about that I was doing. Breaking into someone else's property? Since when had this rebel streak come? I sighed (wow, I'd been doing a lot of sighing lately) and turned to leave. What was I kidding; teachers don't sleep in their office. Not that I was aware of anyway. And at this time of night he would probably be asleep anyway…I would go tomorrow. That way I will be able to find him.

I pulled the invisibility cloak back on and walked back across the classroom. What was that voice? I couldn't hear it though it seemed both Harry and Doctor Smith could. The Doctor said he had that translator, so that must be how he could hear it but Harry? I frowned when I realized how stupid I've been. This meant that Harry had some sort of ability to listen to a special language - where had I heard that before? It was as if someone had mentioned being able to do it previously…truth be told, all this talking about a creature with a special language roaming the corridors really freaked me out…

A soft mewing was heard from down the corridor and I froze, holding my breath with anxiety. I looked down and my eyes met with large yellow ones. The cat sniffed and I instantly started begging inwardly that Mrs. Norris would not scent me. But I was suddenly saved, by a certain somebody that was hurrying down the corridor with a beeping screwdriver.

"I've got a trace, I've got a trace!" Smith was muttering excitedly, stopping momentarily to stare at the contraption. My brain was suddenly jolted with a thought. How was the beeping screwdriver working in such a vicinity of so much magic?

Smith glanced down at the cat in front of him. "Oh no," He moaned, looking disappointingly at Mrs. Norris. "Please tell me that wasn't the movement I picked up…"

"Doctor Smith!" Filch appeared out of no where and the screwdriver went haywire. Smith looked from Filch to the screwdriver, groaned and pressed a button to shut it up, before putting it in his pocket.

"Argus? How is it that you always appear where ever this cat seems to be?" Smith asked grumpily, stating the very question most students think to themselves. Filch didn't answer. I just stood there under the cloak, rooted to the spot, struggling to breathe quietly. Just my luck to turn up in such a situation like this.

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" Filch asked, his cat now circling his legs. "You didn't see a student, did you?"

"No, no. I was just trying to track something…it doesn't matter. I'll be off." He said, though he stayed in the same place, as if expecting Filch to go first. I urged them mentally to go - I was freezing but so hot at the same time, nervous of getting caught. Why had I ever left the common room?

Filch left, as did the cat, but Smith stayed; now turning in the very direction of…_me. _I held my breath and stared at him. "You can come out, Hermione, I know you're there." He said to me, glancing around my area. I sighed, knowing that he knew I was there, and pulled off the cloak, hoping for the life of me that he didn't punish me. He spotted me and smiled.

"How did you know I was here sir?" I asked innocently.

"This." He pulled out his screwdriver again and waggled it in front of my face. "It picked you up. Somehow I guessed it was you." He grinned, licking his tongue over his teeth and looking at the contraction lovingly. I just stood there, shocked. He then turned back to me, smile dropping off his face.

"Now." He said seriously, putting the screwdriver back in his pocket. "Normally I would punish you for being out so late, but knowing you I trust you have a reason for being out, am I right?" I nodded in disbelief. "Well in that case, what is it?"

"I actually needed to see you sir. I went to your office but you weren't there."

"Are yes. I was, let us say, out for a walk about." He tapped the pocket he had put the screwdriver in. "So, as you have something to talk about, let's go to my office shall we? It's cold out here." I nodded again and he turned to go. I made to follow him but he spun round again, now looking at the Cloak curiously. "And what, is that?" He asked, nodding to the cloak. I blushed and mentally cursed myself for Smith seeing it. Harry and Ron were going to kill me; it was supposed to be a secret.

"It's an, ah, invisibility cloak." Rather than scolding me, Smith's face broke into a grin and he leant forward.

"May I?" I let him have it reluctantly. He took out some glasses and put them on, looking at the Cloak with great interest. He covered his hand with it and, to his great glee, his hand disappeared. "Wow…!" He exclaimed, and after another quick look over, he handed it back to me. "Humans never fail to impress me!" He remarked, and I looked up suddenly in shock. He didn't seem to notice and led me to his office, whilst I followed, my eyes wide. What did he mean when he said Humans, as if he wasn't one?

When we reached the classroom Smith, instead of leading me to the room I had originally assumed was his office, the one that held the Police box, he instead lead me to a side room. When I came in I noticed that this one was exactly the same as any other office you would expect a teacher to have. I nervously sat down, and he sat down at his desk. He looked at me expectedly. I suddenly remembered what I had come here in the first place about.

"Yes, umm, well, you know the other day, when you said you heard a voice down one of the corridors?" Doctor Smith nodded slowly, clearly wondering where this was leading to. I continued. "Well my friend, Harry, had detention today, with Professor Lockhart, and he said that whilst he was there, he heard this voice, exactly the same how you had described it!" Smith frowned, motioning for her to continue her story. "And I thought to come to you, seeing as you had heard it to. I guess he might have imagined it, but he looked fairly spooked…" I frowned to and looked down. There was a pause, and when I looked up again I saw Smith with a look across between surprise and confusion.

"What did he say the voice said?"

"He said something about it saying '_let me rip you, let me tear you, let me kill you' _it might sound unbelievable but that's just what he said…" I tailed off, looking at Smith questionably.

"No, no, far from it…" He frowned harder and became still, and for a moment I thought he was hearing the voice again, but then I realized he was simply coming up with a brainwave.

"That's it! Hermione, is there any way wizards are able to hear a language as, like, well a birth gift? Like they're born with it. It comes naturally, it's just a thing they're able to do. Well?"

"That's what I thought. I think I've heard of it before…I can check in the library tomorrow if you like."

"Yeah, that would be good. Meanwhile…" He whipped out his screwdriver. "I'm going to escort you back to the Gryffindor common room, and then…I'm monster busting, baby!"

We reached the common room, with the Cloak over my arm, with no troubles, which was ironic, considering every time you weren't with a teacher at night you were bound to bump into someone. I gave the Fat Lady the password and the Doctor bid me farewell. I almost stepped through the doorway, and the remembered something.

"Doctor Smith?"

"Hmm?"

"How does that screwdriver work? I mean it looks electrical; anything electrical doesn't work in Hogwarts because there's too much magic in the air…" The Doctor nodded, looking at the screwdriver as though even he though it as an impossability that the screwdriver worked.

"Bright one, you." He remarked, and I blushed. "The reason why it works is because though it's true it does implode if it's electrical, you can get it to work with the magic. As in, so they are working together, y'know? To be honest, it took an incredibly long time to get it working – I'm just lucky that this is a small object. It's harder to get bigger things to work like, I don't know, the TARDIS for example." He didn't go into any further detail as at that moment the Fat Lady interupted them rudely.

"Are you just going to stand around in my doorway and keep me awake all night whilst you have a chat? Or are you going to let me sleep?" The Doctor grinned at her, looking as if the very fact of her talking amused him.

"Sorry! I'm be off. Goodnight Hermione!" He left and I waved, and then continued into the common room. By the time I had reached my dormitory, it was one in the morning and, without bothering to change, I collapsed on my bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Unlike many of my fellow class mates, I was up first thing the next morning and after a fairly rushed breakfast sped off to the library. Harry and Ron wandered in at around 10 o'clock, and by that time I was already surrounded by books.

"'Mione, it's Sunday morning! How can you get up so early on Sunday morning?" Ron said in disbelief. I ignored him, and continued looking up various gifts which wizards were born with. They left to go down to Hagrid's, and I watched them go, before returning back to _Languages of the Wizarding World. _It was Lunchtime when I was struck a breakthrough. And then it clicked. That was what I had been reminded of.

Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, had been one of the only people in history to be marked down as a Parseltongue - an ability that enables you to speak to snakes. It was a gift that you adopted from birth, but he had been the only noted Parseltongue in years - how could Harry possibly be able to understand it? It was an impossible idea, though then again, after spending so long looking it up, it seemed to be the only gift that you were born with. But how had Smith been able to understand it? He said he had some kind translator, but this was different, it was a dark, special ability that many experienced wizards had spent years exploring - how had Smith possibly managed to produce such an advance bit of, well, technology and not be famous for it?

Once more, who was Smith? He calls himself the Doctor rather than his full name, though you would rather expect teachers to call him by his first name. Actually, now I thought about it, Smith had never mentioned his first name to anyone. What's more, he had appeared out of no where, no one's heard of him, and next scene, he's a Hogwarts teacher. How could Dumbledore trust him when he knew so little about him?

And also, there were plenty of things that just weren't right about Smith. For a start, he didn't look like he was apparently used to any kind of magic, as if he had only just come into knowing about it. He had said in his first lesson that he didn't have a clue about a simple levitation charm; if he was at that level of ability why had Dumbledore employed him to teach? As well as that there was that reference to humans, almost as if he wasn't a human himself. That was impossible, wasn't it? He looked human and sounded human, though then again there might be some magical beast in the world that are practically the same as humans. Like giants, though Smith didn't look particularly tall, not like Hagrid anyway…and why did he have a Police box in his second office? Why did he even _have _a second office? It was as if he was hiding the box…but why would he be hiding a box?

"Hermione?" I jumped and my head turned rapidly, to see the grinning face of Doctor Smith himself. I realized my mouth was open and I closed it, stammering in sheer shock.

"I-I found a-a language that you m-might have heard." I looked down at the book, trying to hide my fright. "P-Parseltongue. It's a g-gift you get from b-birth." The Doctor either pretended not to notice or simply didn't notice my stammers, and he took the book out my hands and looked at it.

"Yes, maybe. Can I take this book?" He asked. I nodded nervously. "Thanks for your help Hermione. See you!" And with that he was off, leaving me behind just sitting there, still frozen in shock.

I was now fairly wary of the mysterious Doctor and found I was almost avoiding him. The way I viewed the Doctor had completely changed now, and I was really worried about who the Doctor was under the mask of the funny face. In fact, I think he noticed, as in Physics I wasn't my usual eager self wanting to answer questions all the time. This was not only a surprise to Smith, but also to Harry and Ron, who had noticed a definite change in character towards Smith.

"What do you mean, I'm not answering questions?" I'd say, trying to make it into a joke and, in the end, I managed to subdue them into thinking I was alright.

I spent a lot of time in the library now, not that that was much difference from before. Harry and Ron didn't notice my difference in book choice now though; they were generally not there, gallivanting around playing Quidditch or something like that. I now spent time reading books about beasts who took the form of humans, but so far, apart from giants, I couldn't find anything so similar to human beings.

September turned to October and now more leaves were dropping off the trees and the days were becoming both shorter and colder. The library was getting more and more crowded as the cold days progressed, and sometimes you couldn't think over the chatter of students, much to the annoyance of Madam Pinch. Everyone was getting excited about the Halloween feast, which was a pity, because we weren't going. Harry had made a rash promise to Nearly Headless Nick that he would go to his death day party - which sounded very interesting but secretly I wished he hadn't. It wasn't a very exciting prospect, going to a party that celebrated somebody's death, and it sounded exceptionally morbid.

Nothing much happened for a while until dinnertime in mid October. It was Sunday evening, so there was roast dinner served, with lamb and pork and chicken, and all types of sides. It started out like a normal dinner, except something rather different happened in the middle of the occasion that was, let us say, rather unexpected…

* * *

**_A/N: Ooo chapter 5 coming soon! I have to admit, chapter 5 was one of my favourites to write. It's so entertaining! But yeah, that was chapter 4, and please, REVIEW!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yeah, yeah, I admit it, I haven't updated for a long long time. It has been a long time, that is true. Okay. I'll tell you why.  
Truth is I read the story over and realized Callie was way too marysue. I found it annoying so I decided to change her entire character. Except that was a lot harder than you thing because Lysander (my laptop) sometimes decides to close for no apparant reason and then because of this sometimes I lose everything. And when I lose everything I get so frustrated that I don't write for a while. So there you go.  
What made me write again was the many people reviewing, favouriting or simply putting my story on alert. I was quite suprised and very happy, so I thought you lot desearved an update. And yes, some may say this doesn't count as an update, considering all I've done is rewrite the same chapter, but I was pretty proud of it. I think Callie's more real person-like in this chapter, and that makes me happy =D  
So I hope you like it after all this. Thank you for following my story so far._**

* * *

Chapter 5 – An Unexpected Visitor

Hermione had stacked her plate with lamb and stuffing, with vegetables for sides, and was now tucking in to the well-prepared meal. It seemed Hogwarts were famous for their exceptionally good meals, and they hadn't let them down this time.

"Could you pass the Yorkshire Pudding 'Mione?" Ron asked between mouthfuls, and Hermione, looking rather disgusted, obliged. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, simply tucking into their food, when Ginny arrived late, looking very white and shaking.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked, concerned about Ginny's health. She checked her forehead but her temperature was normal, if a little cold - she just looked like she had just seen a ghost (which, in this occasion, happens rather often, so it must have been the Bloody Baron or something). She sat down and began to eat some chicken slowly, whilst Hermione watched frowning. She finally turned back to her food when Ginny began to regain some colour in her cheeks.

They were just starting pudding when suddenly there was a loud bang that made everyone jump and turn round. With the bang came a flash of bright light, and when everyone's eyes had slowly recovered from the brightness, they saw a teenage girl about thirty feet off the ground that seemed to have appeared from no where. After a second's pause, the girl began to fall, crashing down to the floor below. Students jumped back and in some cases screamed as she landed on the Hufflepuff table, making it break. Food hurtled into the air like they were on a seesaw and lay in mush around her.

"Oh…crap…" She stated, her voice stuttering, before collapsing back, unconscious. The students stared at her, frozen in shock.

* * *

The Doctor examined the girl thoroughly, whilst the rest of the teachers waited anxiously in the wings. He checked her pulse and found her heart beat was fairly regular, quite fast of course, though the Doctor suspected this was simply from adrenaline, as her breathing was quite ragged as well. He prodded some places in her lower rib cage, trying not to look too awkward in front of so many students, and found that the girl had broken some of her ribs and he hoped they had not punctured anything important. He looked up towards the girl's head; her copper hair hid a large amount of blood, leaking out from a long cut along her head.

He started to roll up her trousers and saw, to his horror, scars and bruises all the way up her legs. From the looks of it the majority of them weren't from the fall, though there was a long slice up the side of her left leg that, from the fact it matched the slice in her trousers, looked new. He felt along the legs cautiously and found that the right knee was fractured.

"Let me look her over, I've done it a thousand times!" Lockhart's voice interrupted his search for injuries and the DADA teacher rushed forward eagerly, but the Doctor shooed him away. These injuries were far too serious for mistakes and, from what the Doctor had seen from Lockhart, he wasn't everything that he said he was.

"Doctor, is she alright?" Albus asked seriously, staring at the various cuts all over her. There was now a small dark pool of blood surrounding her.

"She'll survive, but we've got to get her to the hospital wing fairly quick. She has several broken ribs and she landed in an awkward position so her knee got fractured. As she went down her head must have hit something, the table I think, and there's rather nasty cuts on her head and leg. But she'll pull through." He frowned and stared at the girl's face. It was if somehow the Doctor recognized her from somewhere.

"But where did she come from?" Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore whilst the Doctor examined the girl.

"Alas, I do not know." Dumbledore replied mysteriously. "No one can apparate into here, and from what I saw, that wasn't even apparating. If it was anything else, electrical, for example, it would have short circuited. I have a hunch though." He added.

"There's time for your hunches later." The Doctor exclaimed, concerned about the girl's health and at the same time wishing the man would just get on with it, with all due respects. "But now, we need to get her to the Hospital Wing. She needs to recover and rest. Can we levitate her or something?" Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand, causing the girl to float up into the air and hang there limply, supported by some invisible holder. The Doctor grabbed the girl's rucksack.

The girl floated creepily as they walked towards the Hospital Wing, and Professor McGonagall left to look after the students. They lay her down onto a bed and Madam Pomfrey rushed forward, quickly looking over the girl and asking what the Doctor had knew that was wrong with her.

"Well Doctor Smith, you certainly know what you're doing!" She said before leaving to get some remedies for the problem. The Doctor walked over and sat on the bed next to the girl's studying her curiously. He could sense something about her, something…almost Timelord about her. That couldn't be right - when there was a Timelord there; the Doctor could sense it clearly and knew immediately that they were like him, a Timelord. But this girl, she seemed to only have traces of it on her.

Madam Pomfrey came back with a couple of bottles of potions and placed them on the table next to her. She took out her wand and began muttering some spells, causing some areas to glow slightly. "I've fixed the ribs so they're not puncturing anything." She told him and the Doctor nodded and noticed that the girl's breathing wasn't so ragged, but now gentle. For the first time he examined her clothing. It was all light weight and didn't get in the way - stuff you would wear if you did a lot of running and traveling. She had a long brown coat, much like the Doctor's except it had short sleeves and a hood; well-worn jeans and black chunky boots. The girl's hair was messy and long, the colour a natural copper red with the occasional dirty blonde streak, as though the girl had caught a bit of sun, which lightened her hair.

On her wrist the Doctor noticed she had some sort of cheap imitation of a time-stabilizer, and he quickly took it off to save her from disappearing suddenly like everyone else with that type of equipment did. But how it had enabled her getting here was beyond him; even the TARDIS struggled getting here, and that was a highly sophisticated piece of Timelord machinery that traveled beyond time and space.

Forty minutes passed and the Doctor was leaning against the other bed reading a book; there had been no sign of movement with the girl. Madam Pomfrey was in her office, leaving the Doctor to keep an eye on the girl. A couple of students had poked their noses inside, probably to have a look at what was going on.

Suddenly the girl sat bolt up right and the Doctor's head turned around rapidly, making his neck click slightly. She sat there breathing rapidly, her eyes flicking madly from one place to another, her eyebrows knitted together with the fright of the situation. She caught her breath and turned towards the Doctor, her eyes widening at the sight of him. "You've found me…" She whispered, her pupils small and her eyes so wide the Doctor could see his reflection upon them.

The Doctor stared at her in shock. He didn't quite know what to do, so after his moment of being rooted to the spot he automatically came forward to comfort her. This was apparently a bad idea, as the girl shied away with fright, edging to the furthest corner of her bed, holding her duvet in front of her as to use it as a weapon.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" They were the first words that came to the Doctor's mind, but were probably the cheesiest words of all time. The girl obviously thought the same, as she attempted to break the laws of physics by hanging off the edge. "It's alright, I'm a friend." This was evidently too much for the girl, and she tipped over the edge, landing with a large bang as she crashed onto the floor. The Doctor heard the girl swear incredibly creatively and rushed over to help.

"Be careful; your knee's fractured…" The girl gave him an expression that showed that she'd pretty much summed that up for herself, thank you very much, and that he better not come near her. She tried to stand by herself, wincing from the pain. Her eyes looked fuzzy and the Doctor's vision flicked back up to her head; the blood around the wound was still sticky and he didn't know whether or not it was still bleeding.

"Please don't take me back…" She murmured, her face still screwed up from the pain. The Doctor was, of course, completely discombobulated by whatever she thought he was going to do, so instead just stood next to her, awkwardly stuck between wanting to help her and not wanting her to become afraid.

"You have to rest." He said simply, deciding on helping her into bed. To this remark she grunted, her tone a mixture of annoyance and pain as she looked around, slightly peeved.

"But…where am I? I think I know this place…" She muttered quietly, shaking slightly as she sat upon her bed. The Doctor shrugged.

"Scotland I think. Not too sure." She gave him an odd look, her hand reaching her head in confusion, only to find the sticky blood. She looked disgusted and attempted to wipe the blood onto the bed sheets. Madam Pomfrey's not going to appreciate her for that one.

Despite her apparent curiosity, the girl was rendered speechless. She sat there staring at the Doctor curiously, her eyes now narrowed as she surveyed him carefully. The Doctor couldn't help but break the silence.

"So…what's your name?" He asked, not really looking at her in an attempt to think of a conversation starter. The girl smiled, blushing slightly underneath her light freckles.

"Callie. Callie Potter. Yours?"

"I'm called the Doctor, nice to meet you." He held out his hand but Callie didn't except it, not yet coming to terms with becoming that friendly with this utter stranger. She looked at him, a perplexed expression on her face.

"Doctor Who?" She asked, picking threads out of her duvet as she sat there. The Doctor smiled oddly.

"Just the Doctor. But for these purposes, I've been known as Doctor Smith. Saves confusion, y'know?" She nodded absentmindedly and lay back down upon the bed. She yawned loudly and looked around again.

"What happened?" She asked, looking bemused about the situation she was in.

"You tell me. You appeared out of no where with a loud bang and a flash of light, and landed in the middle of a school whilst they were having dinner." He paused, allowing it to sink in before continuing. "You fractured your leg and you have a large cut upon your head; you must have hit the tables pretty hard. Your ribs were broken but the Matron fixed them and you might be concussed." Callie raised an eyebrow at him, looking slightly bewildered. The Doctor shrugged.

"Who's the Matron?" Callie asked inquisitively, looking around for any other sign of movement.

"Matron Pomfrey. She's looking after you; the Matron of this institution." Callie's eyes widened and she looked around, as if realizing something. She settled and nodded again, as though confirming something to herself, and pulled her duvet up further. She looked tired, though no longer as scared as she was before, and she soon closed her eyes and fell back to sleep again.

The Doctor stood up and walked towards the Matron's office. He still was no closer to finding out who this girl was, or, more importantly, how she had got here, but he felt he should let the Matron know she had awoken again.

The Matron seemed a little annoyed that the Doctor had not informed her earlier, as her reply was to immediately shoo him out.

"I really need to talk to her Matron…"

"She doesn't need to be talked to; she needs rest, and your yibber yabber won't give her that."

"Matron, how will we even know who she is if you don't see sense? She may be something you haven't come across before; I seriously advise you let me stay."

"I see perfect sense Doctor Smith; this girl needs rest and sleep, so please, if you will, out!" After many more feeble attempts of getting the Matron to change her mind, the Doctor finally gave up and left, informing the Matron that the girl's name was Callie Potter as he went.

Callie stayed in bed for over a week, sleeping fitfully and sometimes waking up screaming. The Matron continued to insist that the Doctor must stay out, and wouldn't let him in until the following Sunday, but only because Callie had asked to see him. The Doctor had remained clueless to the reason of Callie's sudden appearance and, ever eager for answers, came straight away for a chance to talk to Callie. When he arrived she was sitting up in bed drinking hot tomato soup, looking rather pale and tired.

"How are you?" Was the first thing that came to mind to ask, and she simply shrugged, taking another gulp of her soup. She licked her lips and lifted the soup carefully to her bed side table, putting it down before turning back to the Doctor.

"So you're the Doctor, right?" The Doctor nodded. "Well, I was thinking about you the other day and realised that I've heard your name before. A long time ago."

"You have?"

"Aye. A friend of mine mentioned you a while back." They paused, an awkward silence enveloping them quickly as Callie began fiddling with the duvet.

"So. You wanted to ask about something?" Callie looked up, nodding and looking anxious about something.

"Oh. Yes. That." She bit her lip and looked up at the Doctor, concern a tell-tale sign in her eyes. "As you might have guessed, I'm not from round here. I'm from a long way away and if I have to be frank, I'm not very good with people. I'm a traveler. I've made some mistakes in my life and I'd…rather put them behind me." The Doctor nodded, urging her to continue. He knew what she felt like.

"Go on." He said softly.

"Okay, well, I honestly do not know how I've got here but I know this place and I'm scared, I really am. Something's going to happen here; I don't know what but I'm sure I'm not going to be better off. And I know you're a traveler too -"

"Hang on, how have you guessed?"

"Shoes are worn, as are you clothes – that shows you do a lot of running go from place to place. You obviously don't have as much time to shop – forgive me for being blunt, but you're wearing exactly the same clothes as you were wearing last time. And plus," She reached over to where her coat was hung and searched the pockets, her tongue out. She found what she was looking for and pulled out some shades. The Doctor raised an eyebrow when she put them on.

"Shades?" She smiled at him, and tossed him the shades. He put them on and looked at her realising that these shades were much like the '3D glasses' that he owned, that showed floating gold timey-wimey stuff when someone have travelled through time and space. He smiled back at her and took them off, handing them back to her. "Ah. Clever."

"Oh, I am." She agreed, popping the shades back in her pocket. "But the thing I was confused about with the shades is the teachers and some of the students. A lot of them have a little bit on them; I'm really confused."

"Magic."

"Huh?"

"Magic. They have these things called time turners which you can use to travel through time."

"Yeah, I know. But I didn't realize it'd come up with my shades." She looked back down at the duvet as she pulled threads from the frayed edges. "What are you doing here then? Same as me?"

"If you mean that I'm here completely involuntary, then yes, I am."

"Ouch. Bummer. Why doesn't electricity work here by the way? I can't quite remember…"

"Apparently there's too much magic in the air. You've got tamper with the whole thing to get it working again. It's actually illegal, but between you and me," He leant forward, surreptitiously getting out his sonic screwdriver. "I tampered with this. Took me hours. I had to take the whole thing apart." Callie raised her eyebrows.

"May I?" The Doctor shrugged and handed it to her, whilst Callie examined it, fascinated.

"Wow. Sonic. I love these things." She eagerly pressed a button and almost squealed when it made a beeping noise. "I saw one of these once before, except it was a sonic spade so it wasn't exactly as cool. But this is awesome…I'd love to see the blueprint of this. The mechanics must be immense – I've always wanted to take them apart and -" She looked at the Doctor's surprised expression and blushed. "Sorry. Rambling."

"It's alright. I was just surprised. I do that often." Callie shrugged.

"Ah well. Let's be ramble buddies. Anyway. I doubt I will be able to get my time stabilizer working, though I don't know if you'll give it back anyway," She threw him an exasperated look. "But in the meantime I need to find some place to stay…and knowing my luck it'll be this place…" She rolled her eyes and looking around, pouting.

"What's wrong with this place?"

"We go back, way back." She replied simply. She yawned and stretched, licking her lips. "Well. I'm hungry. The old cow's going to be getting rid of you soon anyway, so she better get me some more food…"

"Don't you like her?"

"Never liked her." The Doctor got up to leave, and then turned back realising something.

"Oh, and hey Callie, why did you say 'you've found me' and 'don't take me back' when you first came here?"

Her face went dark and she looked down, an odd expression on her face. "Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." She paused, rubbing her chin intently. "But -"

"YOU HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME TO CHAT, THAT GIRL NEEDS REST." Callie rolled her eyes again to the Matron's shrill voice and reached for her soup once more.

"What was it?" The Doctor asked, concerned to know what the 'but' was for. Callie shook her head.

"Never mind." She took a mouthful of the soup and pulled a face. "Aw it's gone cold. That's your fault you know. Well, bye then." She said, throwing a glance at the Matron who was marching towards them angrily. The Doctor just shook his head, somewhat exasperated.

"See you around Callie." He said.


End file.
